


Leon's REKinktober 2020 Marathon

by IncognitoZear (MoonwalkingZear)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: #REKinktober, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Body Worship, Brief Violence, Choking, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Jealous sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knife Play, M/M, Machines, Mild Come Inflation, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle Worship, Non-Human Genitalia, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Partners to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Saliva as Lube, Scar Worship, Shibari, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulging, Teratophilia, Threesome, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Voyeurism, age gap, mild bondage, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingZear/pseuds/IncognitoZear
Summary: Short, kinky drabbles as part of #REKinktober. You know the rest.Heed the Archive Warnings and tags as some of these can get rough. Tags will be added with each new chapter.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser, Leon S. Kennedy/Jake Muller/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Luis Sera, Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	1. Day 1 - Office Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally tweeted staring I would not be doing Kinktober this year due to my perfectionism which demands that I drag on my sex scenes. Or as the tweet states, 1,000-word drabbles would become 5,000-word one-shots.
> 
> Oh well. The tweet is now obsolete and I’m doing it now. I also named the Google Docs for this One-Way Ticket To Heck.
> 
>  **Day:** October 1st  
>  **Kink:** Office Sex  
>  **Pairing:** Leon/Wesker  
>  **Tags:** Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Alternate Timeline, Age Gap, Verbal Humiliation, Condoms, Rough Sex, Mindbreak  
>  **Synopsis:** The Spencer Mansion incident did not occur and Wesker is still captain of S.T.A.R.S. The RPD receives a new rookie fresh from the academy who has enraptured Wesker.

“Mmph! Fuck!” Leon cried out as the captain of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service, Albert Wesker, slid a lubed up finger into his hole. It was only his first day and Wesker had asked him to stay at the Raccoon City Police Station overnight. The rookie was suspicious of the captain, especially when Chris Redfield, another S.T.A.R.S member, told him to be careful as Wesker was quote ‘creative’ unquote with punishments for disobedience. It was around 8:30 PM when the older man found him alone, working at his desk in the West Office after spending half an hour trying to open his new desk with a shiny nameplate with his full name on it: Leon S. Kennedy.

“Language, rookie.” Wesker purred as he wiggled his index finger around. The captain used his free hand to hold the younger blond’s hips still as he eased his finger in and out. Minutes of startled breaths and half-formed profanity passed before Wesker started easing his middle finger into Leon. It was not a case of ‘love on first sight’ as the old wives’ tale says, but the captain saw Leon, a recent graduate from the police academy, as the freshest meat the butcher has to offer. A flower that was ripe for the plucking. A glimpse of the older blond’s bulge was enough to make the shorter blond lick his lips and bend over his desk, sticking his jean-clad buttocks out.

Despite all the struggling, the rookie was relaxing around Wesker’s fingers. Leon sighed as he felt the captain pull his fingers out. The younger blond was looking back with a smile as he parted his legs with an erect cock poking out.

“I can see why you were one of the top students in your class. Did you bribe your higher-ups with just your body?” Wesker sneered at the other man as he lubed up his virility and slid a condom on, not wanting to leave any evidence of him having sex with the newest recruit. He wrapped his fingers around Leon’s waist and straddles his hips into position, taking note of how red the rookie’s cock was. “Or were you just hoping for a welcome party orgy?” The taller blond pins the rookie down onto the latter’s desk and slams into his hips.

Leon lets out a blissful cry before Wesker covers his mouth. They weren’t the only ones in the police station and the older blond had to keep the other man quiet. Chief Irons could be pushing a statue from the station’s museum days into its original spot.

“You don’t want anyone to hear your sultry mouth, do you, rookie? Not even Chief Irons?” The captain warned the shaking rookie whose backside shudders from the feeling of Wesker’s cock pushing against his prostate. The younger blond shakes his head before Wesker started thrusting. The thrusts were rough and shoved Leon into his desk. Even if the rookie was not a member of S.T.A.R.S, the older man wanted to assume his dominance in the RPD food chain over Leon.

“Maybe you seduced Irons while he was visiting the academy for the cream of the crop. You must’ve been popular among the boys.” Wesker was snarling into Leon’s ear as the rookie’s tears flowed. He was not crying, but he was overwhelmed. Not only by the captain’s cock pummeling his prostate with every thrust but also with how the taller blond slanders him.

“I could tell someone at S.T.A.R.S about our little get together. Have you in between Joseph Frost and Chris Redfield. Who knows? You might become the poster boy for the Raccoon Police Department.” The captain huffed before he pulled back and reached a hand down to raise one of Leon’s legs while he thrust into the younger blond’s hips faster. But this meant he had to let go of the rookie’s mouth, letting him moan loudly.

“You want that. Don’t you, Kennedy?” Wesker’s force was bruising as he shoved Leon back and forth. The young man was trying to keep his mouth shut so no one would hear him. The thought of Chief Irons walking into him being pounded by Wesker terrified him. But the worst part was that all Wesker was saying was lies. The captain was slandering him. The thrusts hurt. Yet he  _ loved _ it. The rookie sticks his tongue out and rolls his eyes up as Wesker laughed at the sight of the shorter blond being broken.

There was a strangled moan from Leon’s mouth as he climaxed across his desk, Wesker never slowing down his punishing thrusting. The shorter man collapsed on his desk as the thrust continued, knocking the nameplate over like it was mere clutter.

Soon, Wesker hilts inside of Leon, orgasming inside of the condom. He sighs as he rubs the rookie’s back before setting his leg down. Wrapping his index finger and thumb around the base of his cock to keep the now used condom on, the captain slowly pulls out with a pop, leaving the collapsed Leon alone as he removes the condom and ties it before putting it in a Ziploc bag.

“Can’t you just throw that in the trash?” The older man heard Leon gasp out and turned around to find the rookie trying to steady himself.

“We don’t want anyone to get suspicious if they found a used condom in a trash bin,” Wesker replied. Best to just throw it in the trash back home. “You were enjoying yourself.” He added.

“Yeah.” The younger man exhaled as he pulled his pants up and buckled his belt.

“You should clean up before you retire for the night though. Welcome to the RPD. Have a good night, Kennedy.” The captain advised Leon before pausing and congratulating the rookie. He then leaves the West Office, leaving Leon alone to clean his desk. And the first thing the shorter blond was going to do was putting his nameplate back up.


	2. Day 2 - Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it’s already the 2nd of October and yet time flies. This one will be a little shorter than yesterday’s so bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** October 2nd  
>  **Kink:** Scars  
>  **Pairing:** Leon/Krauser  
>  **Tags:** Dubious Consent, Body Worship, Scar Worship, Grinding, Dry Humping  
>  **Synopsis:** During Operation Javier, Krauser gets a little frisky with Leon’s scarred bullet wound from the Raccoon City incident.

They both knew they were supposed to be heading to the village for their guide to Javier Hidalgo’s hideout. But the soldier Leon was paired with for the mission, Jack Krauser was suspicious of the shorter blond who was said to have survived the Raccoon City incident.

It didn’t take long for the soldier to shove Leon against a tree and pull his shirt up, ergo a non-consensual strip search as Krauser was looking for evidence of Leon’s survival.

The ex-cop tried to shove Krauser off, he tried. But once the larger man saw _that_ scar from that harrowing night in 1998, Krauser was obsessed with it. The soldier would lick and suck the bullet wound Leon took to save someone else’s life. It failed to heal properly though as it was not a perfect circle. Rather it had jagged edges. Whenever Krauser’s tongue would swipe the scar, he would feel a slight depression compared to the rest of the shorter blond’s pristine skin. Almost like a crater on the Moon’s surface.

“Krauser…” Leon sighed as the soldier started suckling on the scar, almost like how a breastfeeding infant would. He never paid the shorter man’s nipples any attention and simply ravished the almost 4-year-old scar. With Leon’s hand on the back of Krauser’s neck, the two men would grind and hump against one another as the ex-cop tried to stifle a moan.

“We’re in the middle of a jungle, Leon. Moan loud enough so the parrots have something to squawk about.” Krauser’s deep voice growled into Leon’s ear before the soldier resumed sucking on the scar. The shorter blond whimpered as he felt the soldier’s bulge. A powerful man to keep him safe like a knight in shining armor. He would grind back against Krauser as his moans rose in volume.

“Jack.” The ex-cop called out the soldier’s first name, earning a chuckle from Krauser. Their guide can wait. Leon just wanted some stress relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll get the brief drafts ready for tomorrow.


	3. Day 3 - Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ring-a-ding-ding. Another day. But today is gonna be pretty vanilla even by Kinktober standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** October 3rd  
>  **Kink:** Showers  
>  **Pairing:** Leon/Chris  
>  **Tags:** Anal Sex, Vanilla Sex, Size Difference, Praise Kink, Fluff  
>  **Synopsis:** After the defeat of Neo-Umbrella in Lanshiang, Chris pays a visit to Leon.

They had sex multiple times. But it always took Leon literal painful minutes to get used to Chris’ size. The agent’s back was pushed up against one of the shower’s walls with the soldier’s size acting as a barrier between the cascade of water. Between muscles and a hard place, Leon gasped for air like a fish out of water. What kept him sane was Chris whispering how good the blond felt.

The men first properly met each other in 2009 a few months after Chris defeated Albert Wesker for good in Kijuju. It was a cliche story of falling in love when the brunet asked Leon out for dinner at an Italian restaurant. But their first time together was exquisite compared to the restaurant’s fettuccine alfredo they’re famous for.

Even as the soldier starts thrusting slowly, Leon lets out a wince which draws into a moan. His arms were hooked around Chris’ neck as he endures the girth of the latter’s shaft.

“You’re so good, Leon.” The brunet sighed out as he continued thrusting slowly, giving the agent time to adjust. In a comparison of the two, Leon was the quietest. Only ever saying up to two words maximum per sentence. ‘Slow down,’ ‘deeper,’ ‘faster,’ et cetera. There were both encouragements and commands for Chris.

Leon felt so full. And so warm. The soldier’s hands hold him closely. Like a lover’s embrace. Chris’ mouth would cover the agent’s own as they kissed. The blond’s legs hooked around the brunet’s waist.

“How do you feel?” Chris inquires Leon as he sped up his thrusting.

“Can you please go faster, Chris?” The agent whimpers. He can feel the soldier’s length striking somewhere deep in him that sends electricity up and down his nerves. Leon then sobs in bliss when Chris does so. He felt so close. There was no edging, no teasing, not even rough animalistic sex. This was love.

Leon’s eyes shot open as he grit his teeth when he reached his climax. It hits with the force of a wave against a rocky cliff. The blond moans before slumping from exhaustion. He would’ve fallen and broke something if it was not for Chris keeping him in a lover’s embrace.

“Hang on,” Chris advises as he chases his orgasm. The brunet was grunting as he thrust and thrust. He wanted to be rougher, but he didn’t want to hurt Leon. The soldier kissed the agent as he pulled the other man off from the wall and squeezed his skin.

It strikes the brunet as he felt a powerful pulse, releasing inside of the blond. He pants in Leon’s ear as he rode the high before it ebbed like a wave.

They held each other as the cascade of shower water echoed from the walls. Leon then caressed Chris’ cheek as they kissed once more before the soldier slowly pulls out and sets the blond down on his feet.

There was a wobble, but Leon held on to the brunet’s shoulders. They rubbed each other’s skin in mutual cleaning. Then, Chris dragged his fingers through Leon’s hair as they hugged each other.

“When will you be available again, Leon?” The soldier asked the agent as he pets the back of the latter’s neck. But Leon simply nuzzles his neck like a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won’t be anything vanilla for the next day. Tomorrow is going to be spicy.


	4. Day 4 - Dominance/Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kink curve is starting to curve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** October 4th  
>  **Kink:** Dominance/Submission  
>  **Pairing:** Leon/Tyrant  
>  **Tags:** Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Saliva As Lube, Rough Sex, Mindbreak, Mild Come Inflation  
>  **Synopsis:** Leon makes the mistake of shooting off the Tyrant’s hat.

“Jesus Christ!” The rookie yelled as he saw the 8-foot-tall man lift a helicopter out of the way with only one hand. He ran out of the eastern hallway back onto the roof as the monster of Victor Frankenstein stomped its feet towards him.

Once outside, Leon turns around and spots the Tyrant ducking its head over the doorway as both man and monster were now outside in the cold, late September rain.

The blond raises Matilda at the thing’s head in warning as the Tyrant looks at him with its one-thousand-yard stare. He squeezes his eyes shut in fear and fires a shot. When he looked, the blond saw the Tyrant’s bald head turned and its fedora falling onto the ground. He laughed once before the Tyrant looked back at him.

Its expression, despite not changing, was fiery and saw Leon as a bug that must be crushed. The classic “I’m going to kill you” look.

The Tyrant charges and grabs the rookie’s head and pulls his entire body up. Leon was squirming for air and freedom as his face was covered by the black leather glove. He kicked at the monster’s abdomen with futile results and banged his fists on the Tyrant’s forearm.

If this was the thing that killed Ben, then Leon was terrified of suffering the same fate of instantaneous death.

But suddenly, the Tyrant drops him. The blond gasps for oxygen and crawls back away from the thing before it grabs his arm and drags him up. It then walks over to where its hat fell and picks it up before putting it back on. Once the fedora was back to garnishing its head, the Tyrant started walking back into the police station with Leon in tow.

“Let me go!” Leon screamed at the Tyrant pulling him by the arm through the east hallway. He knew his screaming would attract the zombies, but he just wanted this thing’s titanium grip to let go. The rookie pulled with all of his strength but the Tyrant would tug him like a leash on a dog.

Soon, the Tyrant opened a door and walked in. When the blond looked, Leon saw he was in the Art Room with the statue. The Tyrant suddenly throws him down on the floor and pins him so it can tear a hole in the human’s pants.

Leon goes completely still as the Tyrant kneels and pulls him up to rest on all fours. He was ashamed of staring at the Tyrant in its unblinking eyes, and so he looked at the statue staring down on him like the blond was about to repent his sins.

The Tyrant grabs the blond’s chin and pulls him up forcing him to arch his back. Leon groans from the rough, unnatural angle before he felt a gloved index finger poke at his mouth. Looking at it and remembering that his backside was exposed with the massive hole in his pants, he opens his mouth and lets the digit push in. The rookie sucks on it as he slowly closes his eyes. The Tyrant growled into his ear as it grinds itself against Leon’s ass. He felt a massive bulge as he shuddered, letting the monster hump him.

The finger is pulled out before it reaches back. Leon tenses as he felt the saliva-covered finger press against his hole. Realizing what the Tyrant’s motive, the blond relaxes but still grimaces as he feels it push into him.

The Tyrant sets a fast pace, pistoning the digit in and out before using it to massage the prostate, causing Leon to moan out and buck his hips against the monster’s hand. The rookie also reaches down to stroke himself to an erection.

Leon then hears a purr of satisfaction before the finger pulls out and then he hears a zipper. He gulps in intimidation before licking his dry lips as he felt the Tyrant’s massive cock push against him. Soon, the blond let out a strangled moan as he felt the Tyrant push in deeply before its muscular hips push against his plump ass. Leon reaches a hand down and feels a bulge on his stomach before being startled by a grunt from the Tyrant who felt his hand.

Suddenly, the Tyrant pulls the rookie’s legs up, making the two resemble a human wheelbarrow before it starts thrusting with the force of a semi-truck. Leon cries out from the roughness as he tries to stand on his hands. He loudly moans for the entire Raccoon Police Station to hear as his prostate is tortured by the brutal speed and force.

The blond does not resist despite the pain. He does not attempt to crawl away as the Tyrant grips him hard enough to leave bruises. But Leon _does_ collapse on the sticky floor until the Tyrant reaches over to grab one of his arms and pulls him up.

“H-hey!” Leon cries out before grunting out ‘ow’ as he arches his back to avoid having his arm dislocated. “Grab my other arm. Fuck! That hurts!” The rookie concludes with a curse as he reaches his free arm back.

The Tyrant looks at it before maneuvering the human’s arms to have them crossed behind his back in one hand while it holds Leon’s hips with the other hand. It grunts in approval and pleasure as the rookie hangs his tongue out. He sobs from the combination of pain and pleasure as the Tyrant rams him.

“Oh, God yes!” Leon cries out in bliss as he reaches his climax, cock squirting as the Tyrant rumbles like Mount Vesuvius. It continues thrusting like it was trying to punch a hole in the blond’s guts.

Just as the rookie began crying as it was starting to overstimulate him, the Tyrant buries itself to the hilt as its cock pulsed. An inhuman groan stirs from behind Leon as he feels its orgasm inside of him. He attempts to steady his breathing as it felt like the Tyrant’s virility was poking his diaphragm.

It lasts a minute before the Tyrant’s climax reaches the nadir before it slowly pulls out and lets go of the human. Leon collapses and rolls on his side as he places a hand on his stomach. It felt like he was in the first trimester of pregnancy.

The Tyrant redresses itself and rights its fedora as it stands over the blond. Looking back to the door leading to the East Hallway, it gently pulls up the exhausted Leon and brings him to the statue to rest against. But before the rookie could ask where it was going, the monster leaves him alone in the Art Room under the statue like it was a guardian angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X gave it to Leon.
> 
> This was extremely difficult as Dom/Sub is typically a BDSM trope. But cut me some slack as I was beyond the point of no return. I’m trying to catch up with everyone here on #REKinktober.


	5. Day 5 - Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, my first F/M fic. Well, technically. It’s still part of REKinktober so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** October 5th  
>  **Kink:** Uniforms  
>  **Pairing:** Leon/Claire  
>  **Tags:** Vaginal Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Established Relationship, Condoms, Fluff and Smut, Hickies  
>  **Synopsis:** A simple PWP Leon/Claire story based on the trailer for Infinite Darkness. Need I say more?

With a shove, Leon thrusts into Claire from behind, pulling a gasp from her. The redhead was fully nude and was on all fours with her hair free from being tied into a ponytail, letting it wave freely. The blond however was dressed in a full suit minus the tie as it was in a pile of Claire’s clothes.

His hand was on her back of her shoulder while the other rested on her hips. The redhead’s vagina was soft, tender, and was already dripping. Leon sighs as he slides back and forth in between Claire’s folds, throwing his head back in bliss.

With the agent’s tight schedule in the United States government, he could only spend a full day with Claire once every two weeks. Despite knowing each other since that terrifying night in what was once Raccoon City, their relationship started sprouting after the events that unfolded in Harvardville culminating in the two having sex for the first time during Leon’s rehabilitation process in the aftermath of the bioterrorist attack in New York City.

But they weren’t ready to have a family yet. And so, they used protection with Leon using condoms and Claire taking the little pills.

“Are you on the pill?” Leon inquires Claire as he thrusts into her. The redhead rocked back and forth from the thrusting and had difficulty speaking full words as she gasped. Every time it pushed in, the blond’s cock dragged against that spot that had Claire seeing stars.

“Yeah,” Claire exclaimed out of breath. She looked back at Leon who pounded her from behind. The agent groaned as he grabbed the redhead’s hips with both of his hands, forcing her to hold still as he sped his pace up.

She shouts in pain and surprise as Leon’s glans hit her cervix. It only took a short amount of time for the blond to stop, afraid that he hurt Claire. The redhead looked back with a reassuring look to tell him she’s alright. But Leon leans down to spoon her naked back and show her a worried look. The puppy-eyed look reminded Claire of when they first met back in 1998 and the fact that the agent _cared_ for her well-being.

“I’m alright, Leon.” Claire reached a hand up to caress Leon’s cheek. He purred to her touch as he resumed thrusting, being careful not to strike her cervix like a battering ram. The blond suckled on the skin of the redhead’s shoulder, leaving behind a hickey.

Leon groaned as Claire’s wetness tightened around him as her G-spot was stimulated. The agent wraps an arm around her neck being mindful not to choke her and presses Claire down on the bed with his body weight. He sped his thrusting up, resulting in an audible slapping sound as his hips smacked the redhead’s ass. But Leon was still frightened of hurting her if he was any rougher.

The blond raised his head as he felt Claire pushing her legs against his hips, forcing him to roughen his pace.

“Claire.” Leon whimpered as his suit brushed against the redhead’s bare skin. He couldn’t help but loudly moan as Claire rhythmically tightened around his cock, like she was signaling that she was close.

“I’ll be fine, Leon.” Claire huffed out as she mewled. Her orgasm was looming over her and was about to strike. “I love it when you pin me down like this.” She added despite the roughness of Leon’s suit against her backside. It did not feel like sandpaper thankfully.

This confession sparked something in the blond as he roughened his pace, making the redhead moan out as his balls started to slap her clit. He groans alongside her as he began to feel that his climax was about to come(no pun intended).

Claire was the first as he clenched around the agent. It was tight like the redhead’s wetness was trying to milk every drop from him despite the condom as Leon grunted and slowed his thrusting. Even if Claire wanted him to be rougher, he was mindful not to overstimulate her.

Once her orgasm died down, Leon resumed his pounding to reach his own and suckled upon the redhead’s shoulder, leaving behind another hickey in his wake not too far from the first one. The blond closed his eyes and chased his peak. It was almost in his reach.

Anxious minutes passed and then it hits him. Leon groans as he buries himself inside of Claire, seed filling the condom. He releases his hold on the redhead’s neck and kisses her shoulder before pulling out of her.

As he pulled the used condom off of his limp cock, the agent noticed the sweat stains on his suit. Which was not overly expensive, but was still something he wore often when at the White House.

“Guess I’m throwing this in the washing machine,” Leon remarked unable to hold back a smile. Once he tied the condom up to prevent spillage, the blond tossed it into the closest garbage can he could find.

“That can wait,” Claire replied as she reached a hand out to Leon before sliding the suit off of him. The agent did not object and simply smiled as she hugged him before Leon hugged the redhead back, forming a lover’s embrace.

“I’ll see if I can go on vacation just so I can be with you.” The blond revealed as the two sat down. Claire did not immediately reply and instead nuzzled into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes. I do simp for Leon in Infinite Darkness. And it hasn't even come out yet.
> 
> This was inspired by an admittedly well done Leon/Claire animation made using the Source Filmmaker I stumbled across(don’t ask where I found it). I’m not typically a fan of F/M porn made using the SFM. But it was well done as it said. But I digress. I’m still trying to catch up.
> 
> And sweet Jesus! Coming up with non-vulgar synonyms for the vagina for this fic was too hard!


	6. Day 6 - Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing how this fic caters to Leon, it’s now been renamed to ‘Leon’s REKInktober 2020 Marathon.’ Now let’s get on with today’s fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** October 6th  
>  **Kink:** Voyeurism  
>  **Pairing:** Leon/Krauser(plus mentions of Leon/Luis)  
>  **Tags:** Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Jealous Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Dirty Talk, Size Difference  
>  **Synopsis:** Krauser finds Leon and Luis together and is _very_ jealous.

It started when Luis found Leon as the American was traversing the castle looking for Ashley. It didn’t take long for them to walk alongside each other before they found a room in a section of the Salazar castle that was sparsely populated by the parasitized cultists of Los Illuminados. As they patched their wounds, the agent remembered the teasing looks from Luis that has him grinding against the Spaniard.

Long story short: it culminated in the two men stripping down to the suits they wore on their respective date of births as Luis straddling the agent, sliding his cock in and out as Leon moaned for him. But alas, karma was about to rear its head when the door swung open. The two men shouted in shock in unison as they looked over. Was it the cultists or even Saddler? No. It was someone that Leon knew a few years ago and when that man saw the Spaniard, the man was seeing red.

Now, Luis was bound in a chair gagged by a cloth and with his manhood standing tall and ever so prideful as he watched Leon and Jack Krauser with the larger man pinning the agent down in a mating press. The Spaniard’s breath hitched as he saw Krauser’s cock brushing along Leon’s hole. The size difference between Luis and Krauser was obvious, not just by muscle mass.

“Fucking slut. Was my cock not enough for you?” Krauser sneered as he stared down a wide-eyed Leon who was folded in half by his body weight and large frame, admittedly amused that the American stopped struggling once he had unzipped his pants not long ago. The mercenary’s glans catches the rim and prods Leon, who not long ago had Luis inside of him, causing the agent to tense up before Krauser pulls back, teasing him.

The ex-cop grunted as he struggled against the ropes binding him, cursing Krauser’s ropework. The larger man looked back at Luis with a menacing look, forcing the brunet to stop moving as he stared back in horror not wanting to play with fire. Once the Spaniard went still like he saw Medusa, Krauser turned back to Leon.

“Tell me. How many men have you slept with since we last met, comrade? A dozen?” The mercenary berated Leon who kept silent as he anticipated Krauser’s brute force. He thought back to their one-night stand in the aftermath of Operation: Javier where Krauser was like a rutting animal concerned only with breeding; in comparison, Luis was more gentle and paid attention to Leon’s needs.

Demanding an answer, the larger man pulled at the agent’s blond hair and snarled.

“Fuck! It’s just Luis!” Leon curses as his head is pulled. “Why are you doing this?!” The American begged the question as Krauser stared down on him like a prowling tiger hidden in the grass.

“To make you learn your place and teach the Spaniard a lesson: that  _ you _ belong to  _ me, _ ” Krauser growled out, almost chuckling as Luis shouted something that was made inaudible due to the gag. What aroused him was one: Leon was hard in between them despite the panic setting in. And two: the ex-cop will have a full view of him pounding the American to hell and beyond.

Sneering at the fact that Leon was having sex with another man when he barged in without knocking, Krauser resumes prodding Leon, grinning at that despite being slick from Luis, he was still tight. The agent’s breath was shaky as he waited. He couldn’t see the bound brunet as Krauser’s body obscured his vision.

“Luis. I’m so sorry.” The American bemoaned audibly for Luis to hear before crying out as the mercenary buries himself inside of Leon to the hilt. Krauser groans as his cock was held tightly by the agent’s hole, and feels a sense of schadenfreude as he hears Luis whimper. The larger man was going to make the Spaniard envious of him.

Wasting no time, Krauser started pounding Leon, making the other man shout with each thrust. The mercenary smiled as he thrust into the American, balls slapping against his ass as Luis watched, unable to do anything.

“That’s it, Leon. Take my cock and remember that you’re mine…!” The mercenary snarled as he pounded the agent, making sure he struck the prostate with every thrust. All Leon could do was wait as he moans loud enough for even Castellan Salazar to hear. He whimpered as every thrust sent lightning through his legs. And he hated the fact that he loved this. Just the mere thought of having Luis watch him being pinned under Krauser had Leon moaning.

As for Luis, the Spaniard groaned in frustration as his cock started to leak without physical stimulation. The sight of Krauser’s large cock inside of the agent made the brunet blush with literal envy.

“You're starting to like it, huh? Having someone watch me fuck you senseless?” Krauser taunted Leon, wondering if one of his kinks was cuckolding. There was an audible slapping sound as the larger man’s balls slapped the agent’s ass. Leon did not reply verbally but instead yowled as he was nearing his peak. The mercenary chuckled at the sight of Leon breaking down. But he was not going to be  _ that _ merciful to the agent. A few more rounds will be enough to have Leon fully submit to him.

The Spaniard was completely immobile and shook his head in defeat as he stopped struggling against the ropes that bound him to the chair. Luis was slumped over and silently cried as he watched Leon who gasps as he reached his climax with the mercenary on top of him never slowing down.

“That’s more like it. Come just for me, Leon. No one else.” Krauser huffed out as he chased his own orgasm. By this point, Leon’s hips were already bruising and the agent was starting to struggle from the overstimulation.

“J-Jack. Please stop.” The American begged silently. But it was futile as Krauser was punishing him. He pushed against the mercenary who snarled and deepened his thrusts.

“Oh no. I’m not stopping until you come from just my cock. Once I’m done with you, no other man will satisfy you.” The mercenary threatened the agent who mewled as his prostate was pummeled. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Krauser to bury himself to the hilt as he bellowed, cock pulsing as he filled Leon with his seed.

Luis’ eyes widened into saucers as he watched Krauser slowly pull out before ending with a sloshy pop noise as he exited the American. Leon’s posterior was a colorful mess with red bruises and white semen trickling out of his hole.

“Your name’s Luis, right? Now you see that Leon belongs to me only.” The larger man asked the Spaniard as he sat up and pulled Leon up to hold him in tightly. He turned around and sat on the bed before pushing his cock back into the agent, sighing as Leon gasped. From this position at the foot of the bed, Krauser leered over Leon’s shoulder and watched Luis like a hawk as he treated the American like a mere sex toy, pulling his body up and down as Leon held onto his shoulders so the agent wouldn’t flail around.

Luis, who was still gagged, shouted a muffled threat at Krauser who laughed at the helpless state of the brunet before he started whispering into Leon’s ear, not minding that the American was mostly silent from fatigue and only moaned once in a while.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The president equipped Leon with “ballistics.”


	7. Day 7 - Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Joker(i.e. I swapped out one kink for any day.) It was originally (Gas) Mask but I never liked HUNK. Sorry, HUNK fans. So here, have RE2 Leon uh… jacking it. Are there any euphemisms for masturbation I can use?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** October 7th  
>  **Kink:** Masturbation  
>  **Pairing:** Solo Leon(plus mentions of Leon/Tyrant)  
>  **Tags:** Anal Sex, Fantasizing, Size Difference, Stomach Bulging, Choking, Rough Sex  
>  **Synopsis:** Leon rubs himself off. ‘Nuff said.

The stomping in the eastern half of the Raccoon Police Department kept Leon on edge as he took refuge in the Break Room. It was like the Tyrant knew he was nearby and patrolled back and forth for the rookie in case he snuck out.

Worse still, after a near-fatal encounter with it where it caught Leon by the throat and began choking him before the blond threw a flash grenade down before bolting away sent blood down to his groin.

Now, the rookie was laying down in the bottom bed of one of the bunk beds with his pants off as he stroked his cock that begged for attention in the aftermath of that encounter with the Tyrant. It leaked messily down his scrotum and thighs as his hand went up and down his shaft.

Leon’s mind drifted as he fantasized about being pinned under the Tyrant. His protective armor being torn off of him and the Tyrant sliding its cock into the blond’s hole without any attempts at resistance.

The rookie moaned as he stroked himself, legs spreading as he let his imagination take the wheel. Leon imagined the massive man having an equally massive cock that with each shove bulging his stomach. He would shout as it thrusts back and forth while staring down on the blond with its blank stare even while Leon’s legs were wrapped around its waist.

Leon sighed as he felt his climax closing in. It was here that he went down the rabbit hole in his fantasy as he envisioned the Tyrant choking him with one of its giant hands as it made its pace brutal, leaving bruises on the rookie’s skin in its wake. Leon would let out pitiful sounds as the monster grunted from above.

“Oh, fuck yes.” The blond swore as his fantasy-self reached his peak, semen squirting against the Tyrant’s trench coat. Once his climax died down, the Tyrant would let go of Leon’s bruised neck as he gasped for air. Fatigued from his lungs being neglected of oxygen, Leon would groan as the Tyrant neared its peak.

Back in reality, Leon orgasmed at the same time the fantasized Tyrant buries itself to the hilt and came with a deep growl. He squeezed his balls to intensify the orgasm as he imagined the Tyrant filling him. In the fantasy, it pulls out of the rookie and looks down to see its seed pouring out of the human.

But the fantasy ends there as Leon slumps back in exhaustion. His uniform was stained with semen as he licked his lips. The blond, exhausted from the now dried-up adrenaline rush thanks to the encounter with the Tyrant, closed his eyes as he rested. But he knew that once he set foot out of the Break Room, the Tyrant would be on the lookout for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, God! Please stop me from writing Resident Evil porn!
> 
> Actually, no. Don’t stop me now.


	8. Day 8 - Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Joker day’s over. Back to our scheduled programming - just kidding! The fic deviated from the original prompt(Edging/Teasing) so I changed the prompt. Alternative Title: Comrades With Benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** October 8th  
>  **Kink:** Orgasm Denial  
>  **Pairing:** Leon/Krauser  
>  **Tags:** Oral Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Mild Bondage, Established Relationship, Partners to Lovers, Size Difference, Rough Sex,  
>  **Synopsis:** Post-Operation: Javier. Leon and Krauser spice up their relationship.

Despite entering a relationship with Krauser in the aftermath of Operation: Javier, this was only Leon’s first time with bondage.

His head laid on a pillow while his hands were cuffed to the headstand of their bed. The bed they have been sharing for about two weeks now. Leon’s cock laid limply as he stared back. As for Krauser, he had a new toy to play with; a ring around the base of his large, hard cock.

“Remember the safe word, Leon?” The larger man inquired Leon. This was the latter’s first time after all and they had to exercise caution and learn the shorter blond’s limits.

“Yeah. The safe word is ‘knife.’” Leon answered. A strange choice for a safe word in his opinion. Either way, he was thankful that the handcuffs that held his wrists were one of those padded ones as had it been a normal set of cuffs, his wrists would’ve chafed beyond hell.

Krauser’s only response was a tut of amusement before kneeling on the bed making it squeak from the additional weight. A closed bottle of lube is revealed in the larger man’s hand as he pops open the cap and coats his index and middle fingers. Then, Krauser’s fingers circled Leon’s hole as his face hovered over the other man’s cock.

Leon inhaled deeply as Krauser’s free hand reached up to one of his nipples and flicked it. Noticing that it was his left hand, the shorter blond looked down sadly to Krauser’s scar that cost him his service despite signs it was healing properly.

“Something wrong, babe?” Krauser asked Leon by that name of endearment. If he had to be honest, he would be disappointed if Leon is spooked like a deer and uses the safeword.

“It’s your scar.” The shorter man replied. But Krauser rolled his eyes and pushed his lubed fingers in, pulling a shout from Leon.

“Loosen up or it’s going to hurt more.” The larger blond reminded the other man who steadied his breathing and let Krauser finger him. As he scissored his fingers inside of Leon, Krauser put his mouth over the shorter man’s glans and started sucking it, not giving the rest of Leon’s cock any attention.

Leon cries as Krauser stimulates him and has trouble keeping his hips still as his nipple is pinched, the head of his virility is sucked, and his ass is fingered. He sobbed the larger man licked the urethral opening and slurped up any semen that leaked out.

“Jack.” Leon stammered with a shaky breath. He threw his head back onto the pillow as he endured the trifecta of teasing. He cries out as he thrusts into Krauser’s mouth before the other man pulls off and looks at him with a wolfish grin.

“Having fun? I’m just getting started.” The larger man laughed out as he pulled his fingers out of the shorter blond. Leon whimpered as Krauser pushed his legs to his chest. Leon took a deep breath as the other man lubed up his cock and pushed it against his hole. He looked to Krauser and bit his lip. As the larger blond’s manhood was equally large, it always took Leon a few minutes to adjust to the size.

Leon’s breath stammered in pain as Krauser pushed himself to the hilt. The other man groaned at the tightness of his partner-to-lover’s ass before he started thrusting slowly. Leon’s legs shook as Krauser held them down by the thighs to this uncomfortable position. And his hands were cuffed to the headstand so he was unable to push the larger blond away. His only defense was the safeword.

_ Why knife? _ Leon wondered as Krauser sped his thrusting up while the familiar sound of skin slapping bounces to their ears. The latter always used a liberal amount of lube to ease the feeling of discomfort for Leon. But he was rough and Leon knew that from the start of their relationship.

Speak of the devil and he shall come, as Krauser entered the rough pace he was known for as he growled above a moaning Leon. The larger man was snarling as he thrusts, riled up by the vice-grip, and not slowing down thanks to his training. Leon cried as her backside started to burn. It hurt, yes. But he’s not one to back down to the usage of a safeword.

“Krauser, wait!” The shorter blond cried out as Krauser’s cock started hitting his prostate. The larger man recognized the tone of his voice and started pummeling it. Leon groaned as he looked down and saw his virility was leaking, so he licked his lips and anticipated his orgasm.

But it never arrived, as Krauser pulled out of the shorter blond leaving him in limbo. And he was not happy about it.

“What the fuck, Krauser?!” Leon shouted in fury at the denial of his climax. Krauser only rolled his eyes and put the shorter man’s legs over his shoulders. He doesn’t want the other man to kick him in the head.

“If you want to come, you will say that you’re mine. Otherwise, I’ll just leave you hanging. Remember: there’s the safeword if it’s too much.” Krauser revealed but reminded Leon that the safeword still stands. Soon, he pushes back into the shorter blond and resumes thrusting.

Leon was furious but di d not try to fight back. He gritted his teeth as Krauser struck his prostate. Perhaps he could try to hold his climax back and force Krauser to orgasm first, but Leon  _ knew _ that would be an uphill battle. And so, he waited until he couldn't take it anymore.

———

It had only been an hour but Leon was out of breath. Krauser had already denied him access to an orgasm six times. He screamed obscenities on the second and third time before breaking down into tears by the fifth. The shorter man sobbed pitifully as Krauser pulled out. Leon’s ass was a bright red, and it stung every time Krauser thrust.

“Jack, please!” Leon cried as the larger blond looked down on him. His cock was an equally furious shade of red and was twitching and leaking from the repeated denial. His stomach was a mess.

“Say it, Leon.” Krauser was stoic and refused to move. Trying to reason with him was like fighting a mountain. The shorter blond kicked his feet with futile results as Krauser pushed in and once more resumed his brutal pace.

The pain and denial were unbearable. Leon was crying into the other man’s shoulder but Krauser ignored him and snarled in pleasure. He could use the safeword, but he was not that cowardly. But he just wanted some relief. The game was going for too long.

“Knife! Knife!” The shorter man broke down and chanted the safeword but Krauser, instead of pulling out and comforting Leon, slowed his pace down. A deep purr resonates from the larger blond’s throat as he looked down on Leon’s teary face and kissed the tears away.

“Say it.” Krauser softly demanded as he thrusts slowly for Leon. The latter sobbed before the larger man kissed him on the mouth. He loved Leon’s damsel appearance. Krauser then pulls away from the shorter blond and wraps a hand around his cock whose owner sobbed in relief and defeat.

“Yours. I’m yours.” Leon relented as his partner stroked him but never sped his thrusting up. He didn’t have to repeat it for Krauser smiled in victory.

“Good, Leon.” He praised the shorter man before he started thrusting faster, but not to such a rough pace as Leon had enough. Krauser moaned at how Leon remained tight this entire time despite the fact his hole was pink from irritation. The larger blond grinned wolfishly as the other man finally came with a sob. Leon climaxed messily as his semen struck both men leaving white strands all over their torsos.

Leon was half-conscious as Krauser chased his peak. He was unvocal and mute while the other man grunted against the sound of sore skin clapping.

At long last, Krauser threw his head back and groaned as his cock pulsed before filling the shorter blond with seed. He was thankful that he brought along the ring that kept him hard as he denied Leon half a dozen times. But the hardest(no pun intended) part was pulling the damn thing off. Krauser sighed as he felt the blood flow returning before he sat up to fetch some wet handtowels.

“Jack?” Leon whimpered as he felt the other man leave the bed. He tenses as he hears the sink in the bathroom running before Krauser returns and begins cleaning the mess off from him.

“You alright?” Krauser asked the shorter blond worried that he was too rough. Again, this was Leon’s first time with this kind of sex.

“I’m fine.” Leon breathed out as he sighed at the lukewarm towel dragged along his body. He smiled as Krauser reached over and released his wrists from the handcuffs and massaged them.

“Really. Because it sounded like you were about to cry.” Krauser sneered in a caring way as he kissed Leon’s red wrists.

“Shut up!” The shorter man laughed out, pulling a chuckle from the other blond before he pulled Leon up so they could both sit while Krauser spooned his partner. They said nothing for a long while with Krauser rumbling peacefully as he kept watch over Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _-checks tomorrow’s kink-_
> 
> Well, I guess the next story is gonna be Leon/Krauser again.


	9. Day 9 - Muscles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to our original programming. For real this time.
> 
> I had decided this was going to be a sequel to Day Two - Scars. What do I need to say other than have Leon and Krauser have sex in the middle of a jungle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** October 9th  
>  **Kink:** Muscles  
>  **Pairing:** Leon/Krauser  
>  **Tags:** Anal Sex, Scratching, Body Worship, Muscle Worship, Dirty Talk  
>  **Synopsis:** A sequel to Day Two - Scars, Leon gets a little frisky with Krauser’s muscles.

Leon cried out as Krauser thrust into him. The shorter blond’s hands clawed at the soldier’s back as Krauser groaned from how tight the ex-cop felt.

“Fuck!” The soldier cursed as he also felt Leon digging his nails into him. He started a fast pace, drawing loud moans from his partner. The cacophony of bird calls masked the sound of human moans as Krauser’s hips concealed in camo pants slapped Leon’s bare ass. The ex-cop shouted the other man’s name as he held on tightly to Krauser’s muscles under the skin-tight red shirt.

The shorter blond grimaced as his back chafed against the tree he was held up against. Noticing the pained look on Leon’s face, Krauser pulls him away from the tree and has the ex-cop ride him with Leon’s legs wrapped around his hips. The larger man smiled as Leon moaned for him as a reward for striking his prostate.

“You like it? Like my big cock splitting you open?” Krauser taunted Leon as he sped his thrusting up, pulling a cry from the ex-cop who dug his nails deeper into his muscular back. “Careful, Leon. You don’t want to break those nails of yours, do you?” The larger blond added as he pulled Leon up and down on his cock.

The other man groaned in pleasure as his body was used for Krauser’s pleasure. He clawed the soldier’s back as Krauser licked and sucked his shoulder, breaking a nail be damned. Then, the sound of loud fluttering caught Leon’s attention as he looked up braving the sunlight before he spotted the shape of a large bird.

A Blue-and-Yellow Macaw,  _ Ara ararauna _ in non-layman’s terms, was seen perched on a branch high above from the two men intertwined with each other. It cocked its head and squawked as it entered a staring contest with Leon. When Krauser saw that the ex-cop was looking at something, he stopped thrusting and turned his head around, and saw the parrot.

“It better not shit on us.” The soldier sneered, apparently not a bird person despite telling Leon that they’re all alone in the Amazon Rainforest and he can moan loud enough so quote ‘the parrots have something to squawk about’ unquote. He turned away from the macaw that simply watched them before he started thrusting again. The ex-cop shouted as Krauser struck his prostate, spooking the bird as it screeched and spread its wings, but it never took off flying. It just watched the two.

But Leon had little time for birdwatching. Once they’re done, he and Krauser will have to double-time it to the village. Their guide was still waiting.

“You’re so tight, Leon. Like you were made just for my cock.” Krauser growled as he grabbed the other blond’s ass and thrusts wildly. He turns his head to Leon’s scar and licks it yet again. The ex-cop sighed as he hugged Krauser and threw his head back so the soldier would have more room to suck on his scar.

Leon closed his eyes as he digs his nails in Krauser’s muscles and lets the other man have his fill. In this bliss, the shorter man almost forgot about the parrot watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Polly want a Kreon?


	10. Day 10 - Threesome/Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting a Jill Sandwich?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** October 10th  
>  **Kink:** Threesome/Sandwich  
>  **Pairing:** Leon/Chris/Jake  
>  **Tags:** Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Double Penetration, Double Anal Penetration  
>  **Synopsis:** When Leon runs into Chris and Jake while looking for Helena, the BSAA soldier and the mercenary lead the DSO agent to a safe area. Sexual hijinks ensue.

He was in between Chris and Jake, with the soldier in between his legs and the mercenary inside of his mouth. In a stroke of unluckiness, all three were split up from their respective partners here in Lanshiang. Leon was looking for Helena when he encountered Chris and Jake who were begrudgingly working together looking for Piers and Sherry respectively. They led the agent to a safe area that was a hotel far from the J’avo. And the rest is history.

“Come on, Leon. Put your mouth to good use.” The mercenary ordered as he held Leon’s head down and quickly thrusts his cock back and forth. The blond only sputtered and moved his tongue around pitifully. Chris was less vocal than Jake but the brunet, in between giving threatening glares to Jake, contemplated Leon.

“You’re so good, Leon.” The soldier sighed as he sets a slow but deep pace in comparison to the other man who occupied Leon's mouth. The agent gurgled in response, pulling a groan from Jake. The mercenary suddenly pulled out of Leon’s mouth and looked over to Chris.

“Sounds like his ass is heaven. Can I have some of the action?” Jake greedily asked as Leon gasped. The brunet stared at the mercenary with contempt before pulling Leon up and laid himself down with the agent on top of him before sliding his cock back inside of the blond’s hole.

“Chris?” Leon questioned the soldier who simply responded by petting his back. Behind the blond, Jake got into position and began pushing against Leon’s already occupied ass. The agent tenses up and tries to pull away from the mercenary but Chris holds him still and forces Leon to endure it.

The blond cried as the glans of Jake’s cock pops in and the latter starts easing in slowly. Chris shushes Leon and pets his sides, who sobs into the brunet’s shoulder. The stretch was something new and unbearable. And it wasn’t the agent who felt the discomfort, as Chris and Jake were groaning from their cocks pressed against each other inside of Leon.

“Son of a bitch! It’s tight!” The mercenary swears as he’s forced to thrust painfully slowly. Leon’s ass held him in a tight grip and the room was cramp thanks to Chris; both of their virile sizes made it claustrophobic. And both of them were massive alone which had the blond hyperventilating.

“It’s alright, Leon. Breathe.  _ Breathe. _ ” The soldier comforted Leon. It took much willpower for Chris and Jake to not set a fast pace. But in a few minutes, the agent was relaxing around them. The mercenary leads as he sped up his thrusting by just a bit. Meanwhile, Chris held Leon’s hips and started thrusting slowly. Jake’s curses, Chris’ groans, and Leon’s sobs were soon filling up the hotel room.

The agent cries as the soldier’s glans push against his prostate. He smiles as Jake leans over to spoon his back. The mercenary started thrusting faster into Leon. It felt slick in there as Jake threw his head back. Chris, meanwhile, grimaced at the friction of his manhood against Jake’s before Leon reached a hand over to his face and kissed him.

“Are you close, Leon?” Chris asked the blond when the two stopped kissing. Leon didn’t reply verbally but instead pushed his head against the brunet’s broad chest. The mercenary did not say anything either as he groaned loudly before burying himself inside of Leon. Jake’s cock pulsed before he filled the agent up with semen. Once it came down to but a trickle, the mercenary smiled as he pulled out with a sloppy noise.

Jake sat back on the bed and watched as Chris had Leon ride him slowly. The blond’s moaning was like music to his ears and the sight of Leon’s hole holding the soldier’s manhood made Jake lick his lips.

Leon’s moaning finally reaches a crescendo as he comes, white streaks flying and staining Chris’ well-defined abs. The soldier manages to stop the agent from collapsing on him by holding onto Leon’s sides. Leon mumbles something unintelligible as Chris sets a fast pace, hugging the blond closely.

One powerful thrust that pushed a gasp from Leon. Then twice. Then finally thrice as Chris stilled and climaxed inside of the agent. Once it ebbs, the soldier pulls Leon off and massages his back as Jake scoots up and lays beside the other men.

“We can’t stay here for long. The more we wait, the less time we’ll have to stop the C-Virus from being launched across the world.” Chris reveals as he combs Leon’s hair with his fingers.

“Finally, you said something smart, big guy.” Jake snarked as he leisurely laid back with his arms crossed behind his head. The soldier glares at him before looking back at Leon who breathed deeply. Butting heads with the mercenary would waste their time. But they need a few minutes to rest, especially the agent who was exhausted. The three remained silent the entire time before it was time to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was too close. You were almost a Leon Sandwich!


	11. Day 11 - Teratophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rape/Non-Con Archive Warning has been added as this chapter gets rough. Don’t say it didn’t warn you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** October 11th  
>  **Kink:** Teratophilia  
>  **Pairing:** Leon/Verdugo  
>  **Tags:** Anal Sex, Rape/Non-Con, Non-Human Genitalia, Rough Sex, Violence, Bad Ending  
>  **Synopsis:** Leon has a harrowing encounter with Salazar’s right hand.

He was anticipating an angry call from Salazar after he gave the Castellan an earful. Only when his radio screeched was when the agent knew the game had grown tiresome for Salazar.

“So, maybe you have nine lives. But it doesn’t matter now, Mr. Kennedy!” Salazar was unusually calm despite throwing a temper tantrum that Leon could hear from the earphone that he shot. “I’ve sent my right hand to dispose of you.” The Castellan concludes with a menacing warning.

“Your right hand comes off?” Leon quips back.

“Say whatever you please.” Salazar responded in disdain after making a ‘hmph’ sound before he flips his lid. “Die, you worm!” He screamed bloody murder at the American before the radio cuts off abruptly. Leon sneers at how the Castellan’s screeching nearly made his ears ring.

Looking around in the area, he spots the Merchant’s blue flame in the darkness. After collecting the treasures throughout the castle, the agent could use a new weapon as Salazar’s ‘right hand’ sounds like bad news.

“Over here, stranger.” The Merchant’s thick pseudo-Australian accent is heard as Leon approaches him while trying to ignore the squeaking bats.

———

Leon’s pants were soggy and filthy from waddling in the sewer water after he parted ways with the Merchant. Although he was thankful he was on dry ground again, the American found the machinery that ran below the Salazar Castle out of place. What was more out of place was the red tanks of liquid nitrogen. Why were they down here?

The agent had been repeatedly dodging ambushes from a bladed tail as he was forced to pick up the pace. When he found the shutter door and pushed the button, it did not open automatically and he concluded or may not open for a while. A loud thud and a deep, hostile chitter was heard before he turned around and saw Salazar’s bodyguard without its cloak. Covered in a black exoskeleton and armed with sharp claws and that bladed tail, the Verdugo - Spanish for Executioner - stared down at Leon with glowing, predatory eyes.

The American fires a shot at the Verdugo but is shocked when it doesn’t flinch and instead charges at him. He is forced to dodge its attack and take off running with the bodyguard and evade its claws. Spotting a tank of liquid nitrogen, Leon has a lightbulb moment and grabs it so he can tip it over and freeze the Verdugo. But the insectoid monster grabs him and the tank merely tips over  _ away _ from the bodyguard as it sprays its contents.

“No!” Leon screams in fury as the Verdugo throws him down on the floor. He was pinned on his back with the monster leering down on him. Only when the agent opened his eyes was when he saw something emerging from the Verdugo’s groin.

He freezes like a deer in headlights as he sees the bodyguard’s erect cock. Vaguely human but still insectoid, the Verdugo’s shaft had a ribbed appearance with a tapered head. It was a dark reddish-pink color with a lighter gradient leading up to the glans and was covered in a thick slime.

“What the fuck?!” Leon exclaimed as he started to squirm like a fish out of water trying to flop its way to safety. But the monster chitters in annoyance and tears the agent’s pants off before it grabs his kicking legs. He cried out when the Verdugo’s cock starts prodding his hole. “Please. Don’t do this.” It was pitiful and not in-character for an American government agent, but it was Leon’s last line of defense in the form of a plea for mercy.

But the Verdugo does not listen and will not listen as it penetrates the American who gasps loudly before sobbing when the beast’s rigid chitinous exoskeleton makes contact with his warm skin. The monster chittered in satisfaction and grabbed Leon’s legs with its claws digging into his skin. It starts thrusting into the agent as it watches him like a hawk. Leon, meanwhile, shuddered every time the Verdugo pushed in. His body was nearly paralyzed from shock and he was gasping.

Perhaps he  _ was  _ like a fish out of water. But whereas a trout or some other fish would be gutted and then fried in a pan, Leon received a fate worse than death.

Ashley flashed in Leon’s mind. He couldn’t fail. Not here, right now. He started to grimace and starts attempting to pull his legs out of the Verdugo’s grip.

“Pull it out! Please!” The blond yelled as his body jolted. But the Verdugo growled and let go of one of Leon’s legs and grabbed his head(thankfully not covering his face to suffocate him) before its thrusting became more violent. The American screamed as he was jostled back and forth against the floor. The thought of Salazar hearing his agonized howling made his blood boil as the Verdugo screeched while pounding Leon, leaving bruises in its wake.

The American gritted his teeth when he realized that his own cock was standing proudly against his wishes. It bounced against the bodyguard’s thrusting. Cringing, he grabbed his knife with the intent of stabbing the Verdugo in a gap in the side. Like it was the bare patch on Smaug’s underside. But the Verdugo was quicker and let go of Leon’s leg to grab his wrist and crack it, forcing the agent to drop the knife with a cry before it knocked the blade far from his reach.

With a broken wrist and nothing to defend himself with, Leon started to scream from the pain and the humiliation as he was starting to adjust to the intrusion. He screamed and screamed until his vocal cords could give no more. The American let out a mouse-like squeak as he reached his peak and orgasmed, cock squirting messily across his abdomen. Once it died down, the blond’s struggling slowed before the Verdugo let go of his head upon realizing its prey stopped moving and started chasing its peak, chittering as it sensed the Plaga inside of Leon squirm. The beast leaned over the agent and stared at his half-conscious face.

Leon said nothing, not even a whimper or a murmur, as the Verdugo stilled and climaxed inside of him. It growled not at the blond, but at the Plaga before pulling out. The agent felt defiled as he gasped like he was about to die. He felt the Verdugo’s eyes piercing him like daggers as he lost consciousness, entering the unknown.

———

“So nice you could join us, Mr. Kennedy.” Salazar’s voice offered no comfort for the agent who was bound and gagged, kneeled over in a compromising position with his wrists(including the broken one which made it feel like it was burning) tied behind his back. He was stripped of his clothes and equipment and was sobbing as the Verdugo that captured him thrusts back and forth with vulgar squelching noises. The Castellan’s right hand had brought Leon’s unconscious body to its master and tied him up before he woke up to Salazar’s high-pitched giggling that would make a hyena eat its heart out.

“I’ll be honest, but it surprised me that my right hand would not kill you but instead… mate with you so to speak.” The Castellan admitted as he kneeled to look at Leon’s face that was messy with sweat and tears. “Lord Saddler will be pleased when he hears of this,” Salazar added.

The American’s voice was muffled as he attempted to yell a threat to the Castellan with futile results before he cried as he orgasmed over the rug he was kneeling on. But Salazar wasn’t even mad about it and instead ignored Leon’s climax before continuing.

“Have you ever read Snow White? I was planning on delivering your heart in a jeweled box to Lord Saddler to show that got rid of you.” It didn’t matter to Salazar if Leon read the fairy-tale. But Saddler would be pleased as a bound and gagged American was better than a human’s or even a swine’s heart in a box.

“Have your fun with Mr. Kennedy. I’ll tell Lord Saddler the good news.” The Castellan told his two Verdugos before he left the room. The cloaked one chittered to the one pounding Leon who chittered back like they were communicating with each other before the former dropped its cloak.

The Verdugo’s cock emerged from its sheath as it watched its brethren speed its thrusting up before burying itself to the hilt inside of the blond, climaxing and defiling him. Leon cried as he felt the impure seed fill him before the monster pulled out and stepped aside for its counterpart. The agent yelled as he felt another non-human cock push into him before he fell limp and let the two Verdugos have their perverted fun.

Leon realized that he failed his mission and, frightened by the vision of the United States government falling to Los Illuminados, prayed he would be killed rather than be a pet for the cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As is tradition when it comes to what the dicks of Resident Evil’s monsters look like, I based the Verdugo on the Aether from Xenocat Artifacts. There’s not a lot of insect dildos out in the fantasy sex toy world sadly. I was trying to look for an insect-inspired dildo with a tapered tip and this was the best one I could find. Not really based on an insect but eh.


	12. Day 12 - Gun/Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were expecting a Leon/Krauser fic for this kink, were you? If so, then have a cookie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** October 12th  
>  **Kink:** Gun/Knife Play  
>  **Pairing:** Leon/Krauser  
>  **Tags:** Oral Sex, Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Brief Violence, Dirty Talk, Saliva As Lube  
>  **Synopsis:** Ada doesn’t make it in time to save Leon from Krauser but that doesn’t matter.

“All for Umbrella’s sake,” Krauser growled as he stood over Leon who was knocked down onto his back after he received a kick from his old partner from Operation: Javier.

“Umbrella?” The agent was confused at what the mercenary meant by the now-defunct company that opened Pandora’s Box with Raccoon City. Leon fiercely looks at Krauser as he tries to scoot away so he can grab his knife, expecting a monologue from the larger blond.

“Almost let it slip.” Krauser’s voice muttered as he looked at the industrial ceiling. Despite what Leon was anticipating, there will be no villain monologue. “Enough talk. Die, comrade!” The mercenary’s voice rose in volume before he jumped onto the agent with the intent of stabbing him. But Leon manages to stop him. Yet alas, fighting Krauser was a difficult task of its own due to his sheer strength as he pushed against the shorter man’s hands, dangerously close to stabbing Leon’s heart.

Leon squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth almost to the point of cracking one as he tried to push Krauser away. He needed a burst of adrenaline if he wanted to survive this as the knife was starting to poke his chest and was about to pierce the body-tight shirt and skin.

“Are you getting off to this?” Krauser cocked his head to mock the agent who opened his eyes in confusion and looked at the larger man’s scarred face which flashed a wicked grin. “You missed me, didn’t you? If it hadn’t been for Saddler wanting you dead, I could’ve just bent you over and fucked you right here, right now.” He taunted the other man who cringed and managed to push the knife further away, if only by a few inches.

“Go fuck yourself, Krauser!” Leon yelled like he saw red and kept pushing with all his might. But Krauser overpowered him and instead of stabbing him in cold blood, slashed the shorter blond’s chest. It was a near-perfect mirror of the one on the mercenary’s chest that Leon dealt with. Just as the agent felt the cool air hit the freshly opened laceration, Krauser grabbed his pants and pulled them down. Leon’s fears were confirmed as he  _ was _ getting off to the life or death situation.

“Look at yourself. You’re not even denying it.” The mercenary was no casanova. But his choice of words and deep voice always made Leon’s blood run south. The latter grimaced when one of Krauser’s calloused hands grabbed his cock and began stroking him. The agent fidgeted like he was trying to squirm his way out of the mercenary’s grip before he felt the tip of the knife poking him in the thigh, yet not breaking the soft skin.

“Don’t even think about it.” Krauser stopped moving and threatened Leon who went still out of fear before the larger blond’s hand resumed stroking. The agent watched the hand move up and down, recalling his time with Krauser when he was checking on his wounded partner in the aftermath of Operation: Javier. Leon was never sure what set Krauser off, as when he closed the door upon entering the room alone to visit the other man out of pity, he was pushed down onto his knees to face a massive bulge in Krauser’s pants.

The memory of sucking the larger blond off made Leon moan as he slowly thrusts into Krauser’s hand who laughed darkly at him. The agent’s cock starts to leak when the mercenary lets go of it and sit up to pull out his own. Leon licked his dry lips at the sight of Krauser’s manhood and sat upon his knees.

“Needy slut.” Krauser sneered. But that won’t surprise the mercenary as he held the knife against the side of the smaller man’s neck. “If you bite it, I will cut your throat.” He concluded with a warning.

Leon shuddered before taking a deep breath and putting the glans in and lavishes it with his tongue. Just as Krauser liked it. The mercenary’s blade was not piercing his skin, but it simply poked it to remind the agent that he would die if Krauser felt any teeth. And the worst part was that the man would make other men blush with envy as he was hung like a horse, so Leon had to exercise immense caution.

The agent moved his head down by a few inches and started sucking Krauser off, who threw his head back and sighed. He was efficient with his knife and aimed for Leon’s neck even as he moved his head up and down. The smaller blond was silently wincing as his jaw ached to try to stay open.

“Love it when you suck my cock. Makes you shut that smart mouth of yours.” Krauser mumbled, drunk on lust. That made Leon roll his eyes before he sucked the mercenary deeper. He rubbed his tongue against the bottom side of the other man’s cock and played with the foreskin.

The knife still posed a threat as the larger man kept poking it against the agent’s neck. Leon continued to move his head down until the glans poke his uvula. This would’ve made him gag immediately a few years prior. But his survival of Raccoon City and its horrible sights hardened his stomach over time. The smaller blond inhaled deeply before deepthroating Krauser, his nose buried in the latter’s trimmed hair.

“Fuck yes,” Krauser swore in bliss. He moved his blade away from Leon’s neck who was thankful before quickly slicing his shoulder. This made the agent sputter but he never bit down. The laceration was only an inch long and was not deep enough to cause serious harm; the blood was merely little red beads.

“Don’t give me that look, Leon. You paid for it.” The larger blond chuckled when Leon glared at him with contempt. What Krauser said was a lie, however. The only item of clothing the agent paid for was that jacket that was rudely pulled off of him by a Ganado back in the village. He pulled off of the mercenary’s cock to speak.

“How much did the knife cost?” Leon quipped back. That made Krauser let out a low growl before he kicked the other man down on his back on the grates. He pushed two fingers into Leon’s mouth with one hand and held the knife to his throat with the other.

The agent gasped at the blade being dangerously close to breaking the skin. Not wanting to risk his life, he quickly began sucking on the fingers. The leather of the fingerless gloves was unpleasant in taste and texture, but Leon licked them nonetheless. The life-or-death situation lasted a few minutes before the mercenary pulled his fingers out.

“You didn’t bring lube?” Leon looked at the larger man and asked the question.

“I was not anticipating our little reunion shortly after I brought Ashley to Saddler,” Krauser replied. This was his way of being honest as he was not anticipating the shorter blond to be the one the United States sent to rescue Ashley.

“Leave her out of this!” The agent snarled at the mercenary who made a ‘hmph’ noise before reaching his fingers down and pushed them in. Leon’s voice strained as he tried to relax around them with the looming threat of Krauser’s knife right at his cock. The thought of bleeding to death in such a humiliating way made Leon lay back and let the larger blond have his fun.

“Do you remember our first time? When I had you suck my cock and you let it happen? I was expecting you to cry for help.” Krauser paused as he looked for the agent’s prostate, grinning when Leon tenses up trying not to buck his hips up with the mercenary’s blade centimeters away from his manhood. “But instead, you sucked my cock like you were made for it. And the best part of that night was when I learned you were a virgin.” The larger man added, reveling in the nostalgia of having a moaning Leon under him.

“You didn’t use any lube back then either and it hurt like hell. I guess history is repeating itself.” Leon sneered. It took so many minutes for him to adjust to the mercenary’s immense girth. But he never stopped Krauser and let the man have his fun that night.

“Shut up,” Krauser ordered and pulled the fingers out before getting into position. As a reward for the other blond’s compliance, he stabbed the grating with his knife, pulling a gasp from Leon before silencing him with a kiss. The mercenary then straddled Leon’s hips and rubbed his cock back and forth to feel the rim of the agent’s hole catch it. He smiled as he prodded it, as Krauser was about to make Leon remember that night after Operation: Javier.

But fate was a cruel mistress(literally), as while teasing the shorter man, Krauser heart the  _ click-clack _ of high heels against grates right above his head. The larger man looked up and saw a familiar dress. Leon was looking too and loudly gasped.

“Well, if it isn’t the bitch in the red dress.” The mercenary sneered as Ada Wong watched them with crossed arms and a smile.

“Just as I thought. You  _ did _ know each other.” The femme fatale said seductively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens if you fail the button-mashing part of the Krauser QTE fight. Capcom had to cut it out because if this game received the dreaded AO rating from the ESRB, it would’ve been the kiss of death.


	13. Day 13 - Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ropes. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** October 13th  
>  **Kink:** Shibari  
>  **Pairing:** Leon/Wesker  
>  **Tags:** Oral Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Torture, Machines, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation  
>  **Synopsis:** Wesker attempts to break Leon into giving away DSO secrets.

“I will be honest. You’ve impressed me as you managed to go this far without breaking down.” Wesker spoke as he finalized his ropework on Leon. The agent was stark naked and tied up with onyx-colored ropes; the ropework was not extravagant and instead ensured Leon would stay bound and would be unable to wriggle out.

“Get it through your head, Wesker. I rather die than tell you anything.” Leon growled. His arms were tied behind his back and his calves were tied to the thighs on each leg with lines of rope connecting the ankles to the wrists. Finally, ropes tied around the shorter blond’s biceps, wrists, and ankles were tied together into one big knot that was attached to a hook in the ceiling with Leon being at the same level as Wesker’s hips.

For the past fortnight, Leon had been held captive by the bioterrorist who was thought to have died in that volcano in Kijuju 3 years ago. And yet, he  _ still _ managed to survived being submerged in scalding lava. Wesker had been personally torturing the agent for information on the latter’s employer, the Department of Security Operations.

Knives, electrocution, even being a human punching bag. But Leon refused to speak despite screaming his head off. Wesker was starting to run out of methods. That was until an old contact of his revealed a secret about the man. An  _ embarrassing _ secret.

“Really? I rather keep you alive for as long as possible.” The taller man spoke calmly. His face was scarred from his battle with Chris and was not disfigured as these scars were second-degree burns thanks to his enhanced healing. Wesker kneeled on one knee and pulled Leon’s hair up so the agent would face the bioterrorist.

“The United States government won’t find you. Not even the DSO. When will you see the writing on the wall, Leon? It’s just you and me. Now, let’s try again.” Wesker sneered as he bared his teeth at the other blond. Leon could’ve sworn he saw the former’s eyes flash red behind the shades as he spoke menacingly. The bioterrorist lets go of the shorter man’s hair then stood up.

“You will tell me what you know about the Department of Security Operations, and I will let you go.” Wesker politely asked as he pulled up a wheeled chair one would sit on when at their computer. Thanks to the information from the contact who has a history with Leon, the taller man believed he had a trump card in hand. A key to what the DSO knew.

“Go fuck yourself!” The agent cursed at Wesker who sighed before walking behind Leon. As much as he wanted to gag that foul mouth, he enjoyed the sounds of the shorter man’s pain. He could’ve done this with Chris, but Leon was an alternative. With what he had planned right behind the bound blond, Leon was unable to look and see what Wesker was up to.

_ Gladly. _ Thought the bioterrorist as he dragged over a machine with an 8-inch black dildo attached to it. Then, Wesker before grabbing the remote, which had six settings with the sixth being unsurprisingly the fastest and roughest.

But he couldn’t have the toy enter Leon without any preparations. So he came prepared with a carry bottle of lube and popped it open before dribbling some onto his fingers. He stepped in front of the agent’s ass and pushed a finger in.

“Wesker?!” Leon shouted. He felt the finger fill him up, thankful that it was lubed. But the shorter blond realized what Wesker was planning. And with him being bound, all Leon could do was wait and let the bioterrorist use him.

“Hush.” The taller man shushed him as he moved the finger back and forth. Leon’s insides clenched him every time he pulled away. Minutes passed before Wesker pushed another finger in, making sure to scissor them as the dildo was rather girthy, almost like a soda can. “If I can’t break you with conventional torture, then I should try something else.” The bioterrorist purred as he hooked his fingers and massage the prostate with frightening accuracy, making Leon groan.

More minutes passed before Wesker deemed the agent to be ready and pulled his fingers out. He positioned the machine to make sure the toy was aiming for the shorter man’s hole. Once a bullseye was assured, Wesker lubed the dildo up before he slowly pushed it in, making Leon gasp as he was filled up with something larger than fingers. To make sure it does not slip out by itself or from the agent struggling, the taller blond buried the toy half-way. The machine will do the rest of the work.

“Wesker.” Leon gasped as Wesker reentered his field of vision and sat back down on the chair before crossing his legs. With a smile, the bioterrorist showed the agent the remote which made the latter gulp as he realized why a dildo was shoved up his ass.

“Let’s begin,” Wesker said with an ominous tone before turning the machine on with the lowest setting. The machine hummed as it moved the toy deeper into Leon before pulling out. The shorter blond was trying to steady his breathing, while the toy pushed against his prostate with every shove, making Leon’s cock erect.

The bioterrorist said nothing and watched the agent shake his head in disbelief. He quickly sets the machine to its next setting which slightly sped the thrusting up.

Leon gasped and moaned as his prostate was starting to get pummeled by the dildo. His eyes start tearing up as he struggled against the ropes. But it was fruitless, as the shorter man gave up, cursing Wesker and his ropework.

“Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, fuck…” Leon swore as the toy thrust without any change. No change in its angle. No change in its position. Just a loop of thrusting that tortured his prostate.

“Enjoying yourself? I'm aware of your promiscuity. How you would pleasure yourself with those toys of yours in that apartment of yours.  _ Large _ toys, I must add.” Wesker taunted the agent, using the information his contact gave him as a way to humiliate Leon. The bioterrorist read how the other man would pleasure himself once a week when he was home. And the toys in the agent’s collection was impressive. Not only in size but also in a variety of shapes.

“T-That’s not true…!” Leon deflected. How did Wesker know of his collection of sex toys? What was more embarrassing was the fact he had a few toys from Bad Dragon which twisted the metaphorical knife. He then cries when the machine starts to thrust faster with a push of the third button on the remote in Wesker’s hand.

“Is it all about that thorn in my side Chris Redfield? Perhaps you are just enamored for the poster boy of the BSAA. But  _ I _ can pull at your strings just to see what makes you tick. In the end, I’ll have you writhing for more.” The bioterrorist humiliated the other blond. He didn’t care if Leon’s sexual antics were all about Chris. He only cared about the DSO secrets and will make the agent be at the mercy of the machine for hours on end if he needed to.

Wesker uncrossed his legs and unzipped his pants to pull out his cock, with its size pulling a gasp from the agent. It was not as impressive as the silicon shaft, but it was intimidating.

“You sick fu -

Leon’s curse was cut off with a scream as Wesker pushed the fourth button. The machine’s thrusting was starting to become merciless and it didn’t take long for the agent to start climaxing against the floor with the thrusting never stopping. His prostate was starting to ache from all of this.

As the agent came down from his orgasm, the bioterrorist sat up unto his feet and walked over to Leon before pulling the latter’s head up by the hair so he could face Wesker’s cock. Not wanting to risk the wrath of the taller blond or the machine, the agent opened his mouth and allowed Wesker to thrust inside. He sucked on the hot shaft as the other man’s balls slapped his chin. Leon heard a purr from the bioterrorist, so he knew he was pleasing Wesker.

“Just imagine Chris’ face when he finds you on all fours just for me. I wonder how he would feel. Shocked? Heartbroken? Anger? Perhaps betrayal or envy?” Wesker kept taunting him, ordering Leon to wonder how Chris would react to the sight of the agent bending over for the soldier’s arch enemy. The worst part being that Leon wasn’t even in a sexual relationship with the legendary figure of the BSAA. And Wesker was assuming it without any solid proof.

The bioterrorist pulls out of the agent’s mouth and turns the machine onto its penultimate setting, finding the slick noises coming from behind Leon exquisite. The shorter blond began to sob as he felt another orgasm quickly approaching. It hits him with the force of a crashing car as his seed spilled all over for the second time.

The dildo kept sliding inside of the agent like butter as Leon started to howl from the overstimulation, crying as the toy kept striking his prostate. Meanwhile, Wesker sat back on the chair and was stroking himself with his free hand to the sight of Leon breaking down. The bioterrorist smirked as it started to sound like the other blond was coming up to his third orgasm.

“Turn it off! Please!” Leon loudly sobbed. He knew Wesker had no standards and would show his victims no mercy. But the machine’s thrusting was starting to become too much.

“I’m not convinced, Leon.” The taller man replied as he played with his glans. Wesker licked his lips as he saw Leon’s eyes cross before yowling as his third orgasm struck him with a harder force. The floor in the room was starting to look like a mess as it didn’t take long for Wesker to reach his own climax and spill over the floor.

The bioterrorist took deep breaths as he threw his head back, his finger on the remote dangerously close to pushing the sixth and final button. Wesker was purring to himself when Leon at long last broke down after two weeks.

“I’ll tell you…! I’ll tell you everything! Please, just turn the fucking thing off!” Leon begged for mercy as the machine never stopped its robotic, unchanging thrusting. He was on the verge of crying louder than he had in so many years when Wesker heard his plea and turned the infernal machine off. But the dildo never exited his ass, making the threat of it resuming its torture terrifying.

“Then start talking. Because I’ll start it again if you don’t.” The bioterrorist’s threatening tone came back as he stared down the sweat-drenched agent who was shaking even in the ropes. Leon did not immediately respond to his demands however as he gasped, needing some time to recover. But Wesker’s patience can run dry at a speed that would make a cheetah jealous.

“What’s the matter? Can’t risk being branded a traitor by your government? Or that you want the real thing other than lukewarm silicon?” Wesker taunted Leon. He knew the United States government was unforgiving to those who would betray their own government. Especially during the Cold War when he used to work with Umbrella. And despite the unique shapes that Leon’s personal collection offered, he thought the agent was craving the real thing.

Leon whimpered as he thought of how not only the DSO but the entire government would chase him to the ends of the Earth if he disclosed classified, confidential information to the most wanted bioterrorist in the world. Wesker was aware of his weekly ritual, and he started to despise the toy that sat idly half-way inside of him. So, he made a difficult choice.

“Yes.” The agent relented.

“Yes to what? Be specific.” Wesker gritted his teeth, making sure Leon saw that he was not afraid to turn the machine back on and leave it on for as long as the bioterrorist thought it would take to break the shorter blond down.

“Yes, I want your cock. Please fuck me. Fuck me hard.” Leon clarified his answer in a way that the taller man did not anticipate. The bioterrorist sat up and walked slowly over to the machine, smiling at the sight of Leon’s hole clenching over the dildo. He pulls the machine away, resulting in an audible  _ pop _ when the toy slipped out of the agent. The rim was pink and felt hot to the touch as Wesker pushed a finger in, pulling a mewl from the agent. This was enough to make the taller blond hard again as he lined his cock up against Leon’s ass.

“Alright. But you’re beyond the point of no return. Do you understand the risks of surrendering yourself to me?” Admittedly, he was disappointed that the other man was not immediately telling him what he wanted. But he believed that with some time, he could coax Leon into spilling the tea.

“Yes, Wesker.” The agent responded. With a smile and a red flash from his eyes, the bioterrorist pushed into Leon, pulling a loud moan from the latter before he started thrusting slowly, being mindful of what the shorter blond went through.

The moral of Aesop’s The Tortoise and The Hare was that one can be more successful by taking it slow and steady without being fast and careless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I learned that I can’t even write scenes of shibari. Anyways. Friendly reminder that I’m a sucker for Leon/Wesker.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Main/SFW Twitter:** @MoonwalkingZ  
>  **Horny/NSFW Twitter:** @IncognitoZear  
>  **Discord:** MoonwalkingZear #0656


End file.
